


Improperly In Love

by pf_lz



Series: Cissalilamione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, hermione is their student, improper relationships, lily and narcissa are professors, married lily and narcissa, their kids are harry and draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Hermione wishes that she didn't have these feelings, but they're too pesky and strong to ignore; namely, that she wants to date her professors - professors that are married to each other.Really, though, she just wants to stop being so gay.





	Improperly In Love

Hermione raised her fist up to the door and knocked. Or – she tried to knock. She couldn’t quite muster up the courage to place her fist on the door and so she stood there rather dumbly for a long moment in which she contemplated why she was there.

 

The door was non-descript, as all the doors in Hogwarts were and behind it was Professor Evans and Professor Black – even though Professor Black’s last name was actually Evans, she went by Black for simplicity’s sake. It made addressing the two women much easier when they were together – which was basically always; they often taught their classes together, claiming that they taught better like that. Hermione couldn’t disagree with their reasoning, either; their classes were easily her favorite and the ones she excelled in the most.

 

Sighing heavily, deeply, Hermione drew herself up, Gryffindor courage and all, and knocked on the door. She felt a moment of relief for finally being able to rap her knuckles – she’d been standing there for almost five minutes at that point – but her anxiety quickly returned when she heard footsteps approaching from behind the door.

 

She quickly shoved her curls behind her ear and plastered the realest smile on her lips that she could muster as the door opened and the red hair of Lily Evans peaked out from behind the door.

 

“Hermione!” Professor Evans exclaimed and the delight in her voice made Hermione’s smile turn real. “Come in, love, come in,” she said as she grabbed Hermione’s hand and tugged the brunette inside. The skin contact made Hermione’s cheeks pink but she followed dutifully, flushing even further as she saw what Professor Evans was wearing – only a black, short, lacy nightgown. She glanced around the room as Professor Black stepped out from the bedroom into the living room, hair mussed and lips swollen.

 

She winked at Hermione and Hermione felt her entire body turn beet red at the knowledge of what she had interrupted. It was embarrassing but she did her best to shrug it off and sat slowly on the chair that Professor Evans had gestured to.

 

Professor Evans sat on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table from Hermione and Professor Black joined her, cuddling up to her and resting her head on the redhead’s shoulder in a gesture of intimacy and vulnerability that made Hermione’s heart ache with want and need.  


“Hermione,” Professor Black rasped out, smiling tiredly at the woman as she squeezed her wife’s hand. “What you brings you here at this hour?”

 

“Uh… well,” Hermione stammered, not sure how to begin, acutely aware, again, of what she had interrupted them doing. It was hard to keep her eyes away from the way that Professor Black’s top hung down and revealed the tops of her breasts and so Hermione looked up at the ceiling.

 

Professor Evans giggled at her. “Don’t worry about interrupting us! Your company is the most pleasant interruption that there is!” Professor Evans beamed at her and Professor Black gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. It did wonders to calm the blush that covered her body and dispel the anxiety that was in her heart.

 

“Go on, Hermione. I’ve never known you to not be able to speak your thoughts adequately,” Professor Black prodded.

 

Hermione cleared her throat nervously and resituated herself in her chair, tucking a foot underneath herself as she decided how to best approach this topic. “Professor Black, Professor Evans… I need your advice.”

 

Professor Black rolled her eyes as Professor Evans said, “Hermione, please. You know that you’re welcome to call us Lily and Narcissa whenever you want. Don’t let your respect for authority get in the way of friendship.”

 

Hermione nodded shakily. They’d told her this many times before, but she’d never been able to quite follow it. “Of course, L-Lily.”

 

“Good! Now, say our names again with enthusiasm! Like you’re excited to see us!”

 

A smile worked its way onto Hermione’s face at Lily’s unending bubbliness. “Lily. Narcissa,” she exclaimed, putting as much cheer as she could into her words. “Lily, Narcissa,” she repeated.

 

“Good,” Lily said, curls flying as she nodded in approval. “So, tell us what brings you here. Or don’t – if you just want a hug, come over here. I’m fine either way.”

 

Narcissa grinned at her wife, then turned to look back at the brunette. She nodded her head at her wife and placed a kiss on her shoulder before saying, “You should give her a hug anyways. She’s got a weird obsession with them – just ask Draco and Harry. They always used to complain about them when they were younger but they’ve gotten used to them, now. Plus,” she added, “she gives the best hugs. You have to experience them.”

 

Hermione just nodded and acquiesced, standing up and hovering in front of Lily as the woman disentangled herself from her wife and bounced up. The redhead’s arms wrapped around her tightly and squeezed her comfortingly; Hermione’s arms slowly and stiffly wrapped themselves around the older woman and Hermione let herself melt into the hug.

 

She could feel the press of the woman’s body against hers, the feeling of her breasts pressing into her own, the way the woman smelled as Hermione nuzzled her face lightly into the crook between her neck and shoulder. The perfume of the other woman was heavenly – fruity and yet earthy, a weird combination that she found unexpectedly delightful.

 

When, after a few minutes, Lily released her, Narcissa grabbed her and hugged her just as tightly. “Hermione, dear,” she murmured into the girl’s temple and Hermione shivered when a kiss was pressed there. “You can talk to us about anything, okay? Anything at all – if you want to be a cannibal, we’d be happy to talk to you about it and listen to you. But,” she enunciated, “you have to talk, sweetie.”

 

Hermione felt another kiss being placed on the other side of her head, presumably from Lily, and she sighed happily. The care the two women had for her was wonderful and she gladly accepted it. “Okay,” Hermione whispered, “Okay. Yeah.”

 

She separated from Narcissa and Lily tugged her down on the couch, Narcissa settling in on the other side and Hermione rested her head on Lily’s shoulder just like she had seen the blonde do. “I, um… I have – I am attracted to a, uh, Professor here. I don’t know what to do,” she choked out, voice wobbly and unsure.

 

Lily leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Love, what witch hasn’t been attracted to a Professor of theirs? That’s actually why Cissy and I first kissed, really.”

 

That made Hermione look up in confusion. Narcissa snorted unladylike: “To be fair, I had been flirting with you for over four months at that point and you were completely oblivious.” Lily blushed, red overshadowing the freckles that covered her face.

 

“Her name was Roseanne Brocas and she taught Charms when we were students here. Thinking back on it,” Lily said, “she really wasn’t particularly attractive – nothing compared to my beautiful wife, at least. She was shapely – homely almost; but if she wasn’t just absolutely beautiful to our young teenage eyes. She was so kind and lovely and her breasts were enormous!” Hermione and Narcissa laughed at this, Narcissa nodding in agreement.

 

“They were something else, truly. We even made a timetable of who got to stare at her breasts for each day – one of us would stare, the other would take notes and then we’d alternate. It really was quite the life.” Narcissa laid her head on Lily’s shoulder as she finished explaining.

 

Lily smiled. “So, we were partners in that class because she insisted on Gryffindors and Slytherins mixing and it just happened that we both liked to sit in the very front and were of the same temperament and so we decided to give it a try. When we’d study for the exams or write our essays, we’d do it together and one night, while we were walking back to our rooms, Cissy pulled me into a classroom for some ‘girl talk’. Mainly, she wanted to create that timetable that she just mentioned.” Lily sighed fondly.

 

“She told me that she found Professor Brocas attractive and I admitted the same. We were the only two gay people we knew, and so it was reassuring to have someone to talk to about it. And, right before we were about to leave, she pulled me into a kiss, “just to see what it was like – if it felt right and good”. And God, it did. We trekked to the Room of Requirement after that and spent the rest of the night kissing and just enjoying the feel of each other.”

 

The story had lulled Hermione into a sense of peace. “What year were you two in?”

 

“Fifth year. Cissy was fifteen and I was still fourteen.”

 

There was a long silence in the room and Hermione spent time processing the information. Both women had been attracted to their Professor and that’s even how they fell in love, married, and had children. It was romantic of a sort and most definitely unusual, but she found it lovely.

 

“Who is it, darling?” Narcissa probed. “Flitwick? I didn’t take you for someone who liked men shorter than you, but oh well. Severus, perhaps? He has a certain dark appeal, mysterious and broody. At least tell me it’s not Hagrid – I can’t imagine how painful that experience would be. Physically, at least.”

 

“Narcissa!” Lily admonished. “She’s only seventeen! Much to early to be thinking about sex.”

 

“I took your virginity when you were sixteen, Lily. I think she’s old enough to at least think about it,” Narcissa responded.

 

Hermione felt embarrassed and she could feel her chest turning red as she thought about having sex with _Hagrid_. She felt the need to deny anything that had to do with those men – to do with men, really. “No – no. Absolutely not those men – or men, really.” She turned her head into Lily’s skin. “The professor is female.” Hermione pulled her face back before looking both women directly in the eye in a sign of courage: “Two professors, actually. Two professors who are married to each other.”

 

 

 

 

The room was deathly silent. No one moved, no one dared to breathe for over a minute. Slowly, Lily relaxed again and pulled Hermione’s head down into her lap, slowly kneading her scalp as she worked through her thoughts on the subject.

 

Hermione just let herself be touched. She could feel as Narcissa moved around and slid underneath her on the other side of Lily, placing the rest of her torso on her lap. The blonde placed a hand underneath her shirt and scratched her nails up and down Hermione’s spine. She shivered again.

 

The room remained silent for almost a quarter of an hour and it was comfortable, easy. Even after she had just admitted to having feelings for the both of them, they were nothing but kind and gentle about it.

 

“Hermione?” Lily began. Hermione nodded into Lily’s thigh. “How serious are these feelings of yours?”

 

The brunette smiled slightly into the flesh of Lily’s leg. She turned around in their laps and grabbed Narcissa’s hands as she stared into Lily’s eyes. “They’re deep. They’re not a fleeting attraction or a crush – they’re real, encompassing feelings towards the both of you.” Hermione couldn’t figure out where all of this courage was coming from, but she was happy for it. “I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone or anything. If it’s even only for a second, I would gladly take it.”

 

“Oh, Hermione,” Narcissa breathed. “Aren’t you worried about what people would say – the age difference, the professor-student power dynamic, the polygamist aspect, the fact that you’re best friends with our children?”

 

Hermione’s lips twisted ruefully. “It’s the only reason it took me this long to come talk to you. But you’re worth it. Both of you. I want the both of you so badly.”

 

“We’re over twenty years older than you, Hermione! We could be your mothers!” Lily frowned tightly.

 

Narcissa smirked at her wife. “I think that’s part of the appeal… youth loves experience, after all.”

 

Hermione blushed at the truthfulness of her words. “I… I do like older woman,” she stammered out, avoiding making eye contact the best she could.

 

“Oh love, that’s nothing to be ashamed about. It’s perfectly normal,” Lily reassured her, though she still had a slight downturn of her lips.

 

Narcissa reached her other hand out across Lily and grabbed Hermione’s hand, squeezing it tightly, reassuringly.

 

“You told me I could come to you with anything and you’d do your best to make it happen and this… this is what I want. I want both of you in my life, permanently.” Hermione let a heavy breath escape past her lips. “I know this is a lot to ask; I know this is sudden. I just can’t help my desires and I had to tell you. I had to…” she trailed off, losing her steam.

 

Lily looked down at her, a troubled look on her face. Hermione glanced to Narcissa and saw the small smile playing on her lips. It gave her hope that they’d accept her, that they’d accept this crazy idea she had.

 

Lily’s voice was quiet when she spoke: “How would this work? I just…” she paused and looked at her wife, who nodded eagerly at her in approval. “You’re making a big commitment and I don’t really know what to expect out of this. I’m not sure if I can do this – date two people at once without messing up one relationship. I like you Hermione – you’re my favorite student: beautiful, smart, kind, chivalrous. You’re all of that, but I’m just not sure.”

 

Hermione looked away from their faces and closed her eyes, disappointed. It had been a wild hope, she knew, but still. Narcissa had made it seem possible, made them seem possible with the look she’d given Hermione just a minute ago. She made to get up, but Narcissa pressed her palm against Hermione’s stomach.

 

“Hermione, when Lily said she wasn’t sure, she didn’t mean she didn’t want you. She’s just not sure if it’s proper for her to do this – for us to do this. Or that it would work.” When Hermione opened her eyes, Narcissa was staring deeply at her, begging her to understand. “We’ve… talked about you before.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened in understanding. “As in… romantically?” she hoped, whispering into the quiet.

 

Lily nodded softly.

 

“So, what does this mean?”

 

“I think, dear, it means that we’d like to take you on a date and work this out together,” Narcissa grinned, eyelashes fluttering. “Will you let us?” Lily nodded in agreement, and Hermione’s heart soared.

 

She whimpered her agreement, nodding her head excitedly, hair going everywhere. “Please!”

 

“There’s nothing left but to seal it with a kiss, right?” Narcissa said, eyes flitting over to her wife. Lily nodded shyly and leaned down while Hermione leaned up and their lips met in the middle in a tender kiss. It was wonderful. Hermione couldn’t describe it any other way – just wonderful and amazing and tender and soft and experienced.

 

They broke apart shortly but the brunette was already out of breath and she smiled giddily, first at Lily and then at Narcissa. The blonde looked just as out of breath as Hermione felt and she repositioned herself so that she was laying on top of Hermione, head still in Lily’s lap and pressed their lips together greedily, hungrily.

 

Whereas Lily was tender and soft, Narcissa was fierce and wanting, not wasting a second to slip her tongue into Hermione’s mouth. She could feel Lily’s breathing shorten as her cheek pressed against the stomach of the redhead – it was rather satisfying to know that she was at least a part of the reason why.

 

Narcissa pulled back and smiled at Hermione.

 

Hermione beamed back, cheeks red and breathing quickly. “Does this mean I can call you my girlfriends?”

 

“As long as we can call you _ours_ ,” Narcissa responded, possessively, needy.

 

Lily smiled at her wife before turning to Hermione. “Cissy is a very possessive person: what’s hers is _hers_ – especially her women.” She grinned menacingly and a shiver ran down Hermione’s spine. “I really hope you like scarves – because you’re going to have bite marks.” She paused before running a finger down between the valley of Hermione’s chest, pressing deep into the skin with each word: “All. The. Time.”


End file.
